HuPC37
is the 37th episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and the 721st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Hugtto Cures, Maho Cures, Kirakira Cures, Cure Dream, and Cure Peach continue to fight Dr. Traum and his Oshimaidas. As soon as Cure Peach's team defeated his Oshimaidas, Chiffon would later teleport them to the other Cure team. The Cures manage to destroy the time-reversing mechanism on Traum's mech. However, this would backfire as he would turn into an Oshimaida himself and started becoming out of control. Docotr Traum attacks Cure Yell and Hugtan but she is later saved by Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Luminous. However, Doctor Traum then traps everyone in a dark void after warping the entire world around him. With the cheer of Hugtan and the others, the Cures were able to break free from the void. The other Precure frozen in time were able to break out as well and join the fight against Doctor Traum and the multiple Oshimaidas and monsters from the past he summoned. All the Cures defeated the Oshimaidas with Dr. Traum being beaten down by Pink leaders Cures. This causes him to grow even bigger than the Earth. Cure Yell wondered if they could defeat such a thing but Cure Black told her not to give up, with their friendship bracelet transforming into Mirai Brace. With their new attack, All For You, they were able to defeat Doctor Traum with a heart-shaped blast even larger than the galaxy. After the attack, Dr. Traum, who is back to normal, saw his past self looking at a new activated Ruru. Ruru told Dr Traum to let go of the past and he does so while shedding a tear. All the Cures went back to their respective locations and time, with Hana expressing her amazement in meeting so many Pretty Cures. Major Events *Every single Cure unites to help the HUGtto! Cures fight against Doctor Traum and his army of different monsters. *The HUGtto! Cures perform All・For・You! for the first time. *Doctor Traum turns into an Oshimaida to try and defeat the Cures, but they defeat and purify him. **Also, as a result, time is restored in all the Cures' respective hometowns. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana / Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare / Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour / Cure Amour *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait *Hanasaki Kaoruko / Cure Flower *Hikawa Maria / Cure Tender *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo *Ohana / Cure Sunset and Olina / Cure Wave Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry *Pekorin / Cure Pekorin *Chourou *Mofurun / Cure Mofurun *Royale Candy *Tarte *Chiffon *Mipple *Mepple Villains *Doctor Traum *Oshimaida *Zetsuborg *Saiark *Akanbe *Desert Devil *Sorewatase *Nakewameke *Kowaina *George Kurai Secondary Characters *Bunbee *Kiryuu Kaoru / Cure Windy *Kiryuu Michiru / Cure Bright *Kuroki Rio *Kouchou *Shirabe Otokichi *Nanase Yui *Bibury *Regina *Soular *Westar *Kaoru Trivia *The opening features scenes from the upcoming movie HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories. An additional trailer is featured right at the end. *In addition to the movie version being used as the ending, the original version of DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure was played during the fight scene . *The episode's airdate coincides with Hugtan's birthday. *This episode marks the first time, in any All Stars animated media, that Cure Blossom and Cure Marine appear but Nana Mizuki and Fumie Mizusawa do not return to reprise those roles. *As of this episode, every single Cure from the first 12 seasons (with the exception of Cure Lovely and Cure Flora) has had at least one non-speaking appearance in the All Stars animated media. *This episode marks the first non-movie appearance of Cure Mofurun and Cure Echo. **Reportedly, copyright issues prevented Cure Mofurun from being completely onscreen, which is why she is only partially seen from the legs and her face is omitted. Cure Echo, however, appeared without issue. Gallery :Main Page: HuPC37/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes